Charlotte Marshall
Charlotte Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) is a main character of The Originals. She was first introduced as a werewolf and then later turned into a hybrid. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as hell and also very protective". Charlie is the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Harper Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Christopher Chamberlain. She was the Queen of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She was born as Andrea Labonair in Los Angeles into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas. Greyson Blackwell was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then travelled the country. She also became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Olivia, pursing her love-hate relationship with Chris and beginning a kind of romance with Thomas. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Harper, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her daughter for the first time, because the Los Angeles Coven wanted to sacrifice Harper, following Harper's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Harper's blood running through her mothers veins this made Charlie a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Harper temporarily to her Aunt Olivia, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Harper back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Harper. Hayley goes to unite wolf packs to protect Harper from any threats, including the threat from Harper's great aunt Dahlia. Thomas forces Charlie to decide between the Chamberlain's and the pack, and Charlie, believing the Chamberlains will fall to Dahlia, decides to run away with Harper. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her daughter away from Chris, which fails miserably when Chris teams up with Dahlia, Chris took his daughter back, and had placed her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Harper away from him. Charlie is released from the curse by Kaiaphas Chamberlain six months later and is reunited with her daughter. Charlie and Chris fight, after which Charlie takes her daughter and moves over the road into an apartment with Charlie and Thomas to begin a new life. Charlie is a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of Los Angeles. She also has ties to the Chamberlain Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her daughter. Early History Andrea Labonair was born in Los Angeles, California on June 6, 1991, into the Labonair Family. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people. Greyson Blackwell (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Andrea to give her a better start in life. Instead to keep her for his own ends, he found her a new home. Andrea was adopted by another family, and was renamed Charlie Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Charlie had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Personality |-|Werewolf= :"I live in the now. If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it. I won't choose the dead over the living, so why are you?" Charlie is described as tough as hell and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Chris, Charlie tries to hide this but Chris always manages to see right through her. In The Originals, Charlie's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Chris. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats like Dahlia. However, Charlie is also a hypocrite, when she learnt from Thomas that Chris is (supposedly) that their child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use their child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids to take over Los Angeles, as she quickly condemned him for this supposed action of his, however, she once used Thomas for her own selfishness, even if it was to find out where she came from, and who her family was. Charlie has a deep hatred for the witches of the Los Angeles Witch Coven, partly because they used her for their own selfishness, as well as the fact that a member of their coven cursed her pack, and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= "I'm a hybrid now. I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches that tried to kill my baby...they're worth nothing more than food." Charlie was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlie died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Harper Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Olivia, even if it breaks her heart. Charlie's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. Charlie goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Harper. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Charlie will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills Francesca, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Harper's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Chris takes on a mentoring role, teaching Charlie how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. Despite her arrogance she is still terrified of Chris, even though she has a good relationship with the latter, Charlie does not learn from her mistakes, as she arrogantly threatened Dahlia an immensely powerful immortal witch, this arrogance of hers costs Charlie when Dahlia and Chris places her under the Crescent Curse. Hayley has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Chris, believing that Chris will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Harper to get revenge on Chris, her attempt to take Harper away from Chris ultimately turned the latter against her. Charlie has become far more hypocritical, after Chris apparently joined forces with Dahlia, after she tried to take their daughter away from him, and after he had Dahlia, place her under the Crescent Curse, before she was fully transformed into her wolf form, Charlie uses her final moments to try and reason with Chris, pleading with him to see that Dahlia will take Harper away from them, only for Chris to call her out on her hypocritical nature, and coldly remind Charlie that she was the one who tried to take Harper away from him not Dahlia. Physical Appearance Charlie is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Labonair on her right shoulder there lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Olivia, Charlie's daughter, Harper, looks just like Charlie. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Hayley possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Harper; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlie faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's [blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlie's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Charlie was also able to stagger Chris. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Charlie had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships 'Harper Chamberlain' :"I love you. Your Mom" Charlie fell pregnant with her baby after a one-night stand with Chris. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles, and because of her pregnancy she was used by the French Quarter Witches to build an alliance with The Chamberlain Family Charlie attempted to run away with Harper due to the increasing danger brought on by Dahlia and Chris's family. Charlie left a voicemail for Thomas and told him she no longer wanted her daughter to be a Chamberlain. Charlie and Thomas were soon found by Chris and Dahlia. Chris took custody of their child after offering Dahlia the alternative of cursing Charlie instead of killing her. Charlie was human for only five hours once a month under the full moon, Thomas took Harper to see her mother on those occasions. Thomas Chamberlain The relationship between Thomas and Charlie began once Thomas was made aware of Charlie's pregnancy with his brother's child. Thomas shows Charlie his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Charlie is reading Thomas's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Chris asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlie says that Thomas was kind to her. Once Thomas and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes attempts to kill Charlie's child in utero, Thomas manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Kai unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Appearances Season One }}